The goal of this SBIR project is to create a software system ("MultiDataWorks") that addresses major current and future needs of autism researchers. While existing solutions such as ISAAC (Internet System for Assessing Autistic Children) provide repositories for managing data, there is currently no integrated method for collecting and analyzing phenotypic and genetic data together. Like the current form of ISAAC, the proposed system will provide a broad range for data access and functionality, from global collaboration to study-specific, since scientists both collaborate and compete at multiple laboratories and institutions. Unlike ISAAC, however, the software will be flexible and easily configurable in order to manage the collection and analysis of heterogeneous data and meet evolving scientific needs. The integration of genetic and phenotypic data requires sophisticated software engineering solutions. The approach here will utilize a model-driven architecture (MDA), which unifies and enables representation and storage of various types of knowledge in a central model, which, in turn, can generate large portions of system software code automatically. The MDA approach makes the implementation of software systems that handle complex data and processes much more practical. To develop and evaluate the proposed software system, MDLogix will work in close partnership with the Cure Autism Now (CAN) Foundation and the Autism Genetics Resource Exchange (ACRE). From a user perspective, the MultiDataWorks system will have three major parts: (1) an enhanced version of ISAAC ("ISAAC-PM"); (2) a genetic data interchange and storage module ("GeneDataWorks"); and (3) integrated querying of combined genetic and phenotypic data ("DataTect"). From the software engineering perspective, the software will consist of a single unified data model deployed to the Internet and linked to users through a carefully layered and easily evolved architecture.